Nocturne No 2, Op 9
by Black Tofu
Summary: semi-AU! Rivamika/Levimika One-shoot K TypoTrap "Kalau kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk di lakukan… berdansa denganku." , "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa berdansa, corporal." , satu malam hiburan sebagai hadiah untuk para prajurit rupanya berefek banyak untuk Mikasa. review? o )/


_**Nocturne No. 2, Op. 9 by Chopin**_

.

.

.

Selasa malam yang tampak berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Bisa dikatakan ini hari yang special. Mungkin bukan hal aneh bagi para angkatan senior tapi untuk para pemula seperti prajurit angkatan ke-104 hal ini terbilang abnormal dan terlalu _fancy_ untuk level prajurit seperti mereka.

Tebak apa yang terjadi?

_City Hall _di jantung dinding Sina kini penuh dengan 300 orang dan butler berlalu lalang. Iringan musik _Symphony No. 9_, katakanlah para prajurit kesayangan kita tengah menikmati hadiah buah kerja keras mereka. Sebuah pesta malam.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Senior seangkatan Levi dan Erwin mungkin sudah cukup sering menghadiri acara serupa. Berbeda dengan mereka, terutama Levi's Squad yang masih sedikit canggung untuk bersenang-senang. Kecuali Sasha dan Connie yang tampak menikmati jajaran _dessert_ mewah di sepanjang ruangan, juga Jean yang tampaknya sedang digoda oleh beberapa wanita sipil. Oh, jangan lupakan Eren dan Armin yang kemudian menghilang ditelan kumpulan orang-orang berlapis kostum mahal setelah seorang pria mengajak mereka berbicara tentang keluarga Jaeger. Bagaimana dengan Christa dan Ymir? Ah… kau tahu mereka sedang apa.

Tersisa Mikasa yang tampak kurang nyaman dengan keadaan di sekeliling dan memilih duduk di pojok ruangan.

Matanya memancar memperhatikan setiap pasangan yang berdansa maupun orang-orang yang mengobrol dengan kelompok masing-masing di tengah ruangan. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapat kesempatan memanjakan diri dalam sebuah pesta barang satu malam saja? Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya untuk Mikasa, parahnya tak ada sesiapapun yang menemaninya untuk sekedar berkeliling di gedung itu. maka jadilah ia memutuskan berdiam diri di tempatnya kini takut-takut jika ia melakukan hal yang memalukan jika ia terlalu terhanyut sendirian. Berharap seseorang menyadari bahwa ia juga ingin bersenang-senang.

"_Ouch,_ siapa sangka senjata mematikan kita bisa berdandan seperti itu juga," Ian mengendikkan dagunya kearah Mikasa bercakap dengan kumpulannya di tengah _Hall_.

"Oh? Mikasa Ackerman?" sahut rekannya Leo.

"Berani menyapanya?"

"Bercanda? Aku tidak berminat pada perempuan dingin. Membosankan."

"Membicarakan anak buahku, huh?" suara Levi muncul diantara mereka. Dua pria penggosip itu hanya bisa nyengir jahil tertangkap basah.

"Haha, nah jadi tuan _Leader,_ apa yang kau lakukan meninggalkan anak buahmu sendirian disana?"

"Aku tidak berniat ingin diperintah olehmu, Ian." Sahut Levi datar seraya meneguk anggur ditangannya. "Tch, anak itu… bersenang senang saja tidak bisa." Gerutu sang pria bermata dingin itu menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Ian kemudian berjalan menghampiri Mikasa sambil tangannya sibuk dengan kerah kemejanya.

"Aku mengundangmu kesini bukan untuk duduk, Mikasa Ackerman."

Mikasa hampir melompat menemukan Levi sudah berada di hadapannya entah sejak kapan. Matanya menyusuri ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu licin milik Levi. Cukup terkejut dengan penampilan sang _corporal_.

"Selamat malam, Corporal."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Levi mencoba acuh seraya menyambar segelas minuman dari butler yang lewat.

Mikasa mengulum bibirnya berpikir sejenak. Apa yang ia lakukan? Menghabiskan waktu. Sebelum Mikasa sempat menjawab Levi mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mikasa.

"Kenapa tidak mencari teman mengobrol?"

"…Aku tidak kenal banyak orang, Heichou." Jawab Mikasa. Tak seperti biasanya, gadis disampingnya ini terlihat lebih rapuh. Mirip anak hilang.

"Dansa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Levi mendengus malas "Kau benar-benar membuatku menyesal sudah mengundangmu. Seharusnya kau diam saja di markas dan membersihkan kamar mandi. Aah… itu ide bagus,"

Mikasa mulai kesal dengan selera humor super payah milik sang _leader_.

"Ah, maaf sekali kalau begitu, _corporal._" Gerutu Mikasa. Dan sekali lagi Levi mendengus geli.

Keduanya terdiam memperhatikan pemandangan keramaian di depan mereka. Bagaimana telinga mereka yang mendengar _Nocturne_ yang disusul beberapa pasang yang turut turun ke lantai dansa menari anggun di bawah langit-langit kaca bergambar hitam malam.

Levi bisa melihat bagaimana sebenarnya Mikasa menikmati malam ini jika saja ia bisa lebih terbuka dengan orang lain. Gadis ini terlalu rumit. Namun itu yang menjadikannya menarik.

Oh, tunggu… menarik?

Di antara kerumunan tampak Jean tengah berdansa dengan seorang penduduk sipil bergaun merah marun yang tampak cantik membalut lekukan tubuhnya. Menyadari sedang di perhatikan, Jean melirik tersenyum kearah Mikasa –mengabaikan sang _corporal_ yang duduk tepat di sebelah kawannya.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya berkacak pinggang. "Nah… aku tak punya niat untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan duduk saja," katanya kemudian berbalik menyodorkan sebelah tangannya sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. Seringai jahilnya tampak sedikit ketika mendapati wajah _subordinate_nya terlihat salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" gugup Mikasa.

"Kalau kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk di lakukan… berdansa denganku."

Mata cantik itu membulat sejenak. Oh, Mikasa bahkan tidak menduganya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa berdansa, _corporal._"

Levi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bukan sombong, tapi tidak pernah sebelumnya seseorang menolak ajakannya berdansa. Dan penolakan pertamanya berasal dari anak buahnya sendiri. Sialan.

"Angkat pantatmu dari sana dan berdansa denganku," ujar Levi tegas masih dalam posisinya.

"…aku tidak ada niat untuk mempermalukanmu –dan aku di depan umum jika nanti gerakanku buruk atau… aku menginjak kakimu, _Corporal._"

"Oh… kalau begitu jangan." Dengan sebaris kalimat itu Levi meraih sebelah tangan berbalut _gloves_ putih yang membalut tangan sang gadis oriental. Mengabaikan rontaan berbisik dari Mikasa yang ia seret dibelakangnya.

"_Corporal_!_ Corporal_!" bisik Mikasa sementara tubuhnya semakin jauh terbawa ke tengah lantai dansa.

Levi membalikan tubuhnya menemukan Mikasa yang kalap dan terlanjur malu karena perbuatannya. Nah, jadi… sebanyak apa sisi manis yang belum pernah Levi lihat darinya? Mikasa tertunduk di hadapan Levi dengan wajah gugup, pipi sewarna pink.

Levi mendengus pelan meraih tangan kanan Mikasa, mantap menggenggam tangannya. Sementara tangan lain gadis yang diam-diam masih terus melancarkan aksi protesnya ia taruh di pundak bidangnya membiarkan tangan kanan sang _superior_ bertengger di pinggang sang gadis.

"Aku yakin telingamu masih baik-baik saja untuk mendengar kalau AKU TIDAK BISA DANSA, _CORPORAL_!" protes Mikasa setengah berbisik.

"Sebegitu tidak inginnya kau berdansa denganku, Mikasa?" tatapannya tajam sarat keseriusan di wajah tampannya. Entah hanya perasaan Mikasa saja atau caranya menolak sedikit kejam? Gadis itu tertunduk perlahan mengeratkan kedua genggamannya pada pundak dan tangan Levi.

"…aku hanya tidak mau terlihat memalukan." Gumam Mikasa.

"Ini mudah." Levi menarik pinggang Mikasa untuk mendekat. Dan sekarang, keduanya bahkan nyaris tak berjarak. Mikasa menunduk malu memperhatikan kaki mereka kalau-kalau tanpa sengaja _heels_nya tidak secara tragis berakhir di atas kaki sang _superior_. "Ikuti gerakanku. Bergerak melingkar searah jarum jam. Perlahan lahan…" Levi berinstruksi tepat di telinga sang gadis. Dan Mikasa mengangguk.

Gerak canggungnya mengikuti irama musik yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mikasa tampak cukup kesusahan menyesuaikan kaki mana yang akan ia gerakan selanjutnya biarpun ia sudah terbiasa dengan rute dan temponya. Dan Levi mendengus di kepalanya.

"Oi, berhenti menunduk. Kau membuatku terlihat konyol."

"Tidak mau,"

_Sialan dia._

"Mikasa kau hanya terlalu khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka fisik. Bagaimana sebuah injakan _heels_ bisa melukaiku?" Levi kembali meyakinkan gadis muda yang tetap bersikeras untuk memperhatikan langkahnya.

Astaga, benar-benar…

"Lihat aku." Sebelah tangannya menarik dagu Mikasa mengangkat wajah gadis itu bertatapan langsung padanya. Wajahnya merah.

"Berhenti menunduk. Aku tidak sedang mengajari anjing berdansa." Ucap Levi mendapat tinju kecil di dadanya dari Mikasa yang cukup sebal pada ejekan sang _corporal._

Hanya sekali saja. Sekali saja ia diijinkan untuk melihat sisi manis dari Mikasa. Gadis tangguh berbakat yang menghunus mata pedangnya untuk membela umat manusia. Yang membunuh para Titan tanpa beban.

Hanya malam ini saja, Mikasa membuka sedikit lagi sisi wanitanya pada orang lain.

Sesi berdansa mereka bahkan tidak lebih lama dari orang lain. Namun itu cukup karena untuk pertama kalinya bagi Mikasa seseorang tak terduga seperti Levi berdansa bahkan berbicara layaknya seseorang yang punya hubungan dekat.

Mikasa bahkan tidak menduga bahwa seseorang seperti Levi bisa melontarkan bisik canda –biarpun kata-katanya sedikit kasar.

Mikasa tidak pernah menduga bahwa untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu seseorang berkata "Gaun ini tampak bagus untukmu.". bukan kata yang terlalu indah untuk sebuah pujian, tapi cukup jika Levi yang mengatakannya.

Mikasa tidak pernah menduga bahwa hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka bisa memahami gerak tubuh masing-masing. Bahkan ia tak harus menatap kaki-kaki mereka untuk menghindari 'insiden kaki terinjak' selama sesi dansa. Cukup dengan wajah yang saling bertemu atau ketika pikirannya membawa pada fakta bahwa sang _corporal _ternyata pria tua yang tampan, Mikasa cukup menatap pundak bidangnya.

Sebelum pukul 12 malam, para tamu satu per satu keluar dari _Hall_. Begitupun Levi's Squad yang memutuskan kembali dengan dua kereta kuda menuju markas.

"Ah, Mikasa… aku tidak tahu kau seakrab itu dengan _corporal._" Celetuk Christa. Ymir terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi ada apa diantara kalian?"

"Huh? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Mikasa kembali melempar tatapannya keluar jendela. Sementara si gadis kentang tertidur di pundaknya.

Matanya menangkap satu kereta kuda lagi yang membawa anggota laki-laki squad mereka. Levi juga ada disana.

Mikasa mereka ulang apa-apa saja yang terjadi di malam ini. matanya terkatup mengingat wangi _musk_ dari tubuh sang _corporal_ dan bagaimana bentuk ketika tangannya menyentuh pundaknya. Atau suara dengus gelinya yang berbisik ditelinga.

Malam itu, Mikasa tidak yakin akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

A/N :

Nani kore?

…

Maafkan atas kegajean tofu /_=)

ah iya, anggaplah di cerita ini Levi lebih tinggi dari Mikasa karena pertumbuhan telat, atau Mikasa mendadak pendek, atau Levi pakai high heel *ditebas*

hwaaa lama ga nyapa para penduduk ffn *–*)/ hisasiburi–desuuu~! Nah, diakibatkan dari begitu _hectic_nya pekerjaanku dan sisi kekucinganku yang selalu pengen ngabisin waktu buat sekedar bergoro–goro *slapped* akhirnya jadi jarang posting & jadi males bikin fanfic series aaah gomenne, mungkin nanti aku akan bikin lagi!

Ne, setelah ini aku juga lagi ada ide buat bikin fanfic di fandom sebelah… KUROKO NO BASUKE! w kebetulan aku KagaKuro shipper! Hahaha XD *balik lagi jadi fujoshi, yare yare~~*

Hai, segitu dulu dari Tofu. Semoga suka karya–entah–apalah–ini milikku ohohoho

Cutie Thanks for **sukoshi yuki, .7, Plovercest, Lightmaycry, allsundayjaegerjaquez** di fanfic **Payback**_**.**_

Mata neeee~~~ *chu*


End file.
